


Some Semblence of Acceptance

by InfaWrit10



Series: Rare Ship Week [3]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: I am so fucking inconsistent with my tags, I'll be posting more shit for this soon, I'm so sorry, M/M, Out of Order, and this whole week in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfaWrit10/pseuds/InfaWrit10
Summary: Day 6:  Family





	

**Author's Note:**

> The long and short of this is that it really wasn't taken seriously. Like this is just a little thing I wrote because I really don't think I've ever seen a Tompheles thing. And when I mentioned it, my friend was sorta like 'DOOOOO IT' and was silently like 'tompheles' so I did it. I also think that I took this in a bit of a different direction than how this prompt would normally be taken... I like it. Here ya go.

Mephistopheles was among no new arrangements, papers stacked in impossibly and horrifically tall piles surrounding him and his tiny desk. He typed at His dinosaur of a computer, tempted to abandon it to try and sign away the closest paper tower.

Just then, a door opened. A demon, horns on his head aging nicely, strode into the office without permission or warning with a cart chock-full of cleaning supplies. The other demons thought of him as some glorified maid, but Mephistopheles saw him as a relief from boredom. He loved to watch His employees work, especially Tom.

“Hey, Tom,” He called to him on his way in. The demon grunted in acknowledgement to his boss’s comment.

He didn’t screw around, Tom. He went straight to work in his cleansing of the office. He started first with the doorknob, wiping it clean of whatever-the-hell before turning his attention to the bookcase that sat almost immediately inside the large space.

Mephistopheles put His feet up on his desk, watching His show between the piles of paper.

Tom was interesting, mysterious. Tom never spoke, as far as Mephistopheles knew. He was interested to see what his voice sounded like. Not to mention, Tom had such an admirable work ethic, the man never stopped, much like Mephistopheles, except Tom did it of his own volition. Mephistopheles would hardly consider Himself admirable simply for that reason, and the obvious fact that He was the ruler of Hell.

Tom roughly ran a towel on the dusty shelf after removing some of the books, holding them in one impressively steady hand. Mephistopheles smirked, watching as he did the same for each shelf. His boxers poked out above the waistband of his pants once he squatted down to get to the bottom shelf, peaking an interest for the redhead.

His fingers meshed together as He pulled His feet down from his perch, building a nest for His head that He promptly rested His chin on. He was never good at making conversation, a luxury that Providence had denied Him when creating Him, so He never attempted to make conversation that wasn’t on professional terms. To Him, a conversation with Tom wouldn’t be professional, but instead highly flirtatious... if He could ever _be_ highly flirtatious.

The atmosphere was calm as Tom continued on, leaving behind a spotless bookcase as he sprayed the glass before the ‘Tranquility’ poster. Man, were his arms always that big?

Mephistopheles hadn’t felt attraction in a very long time. Providence had been His first and only for most of His existence. She told Him once that Her humans came up with a word: Family. She said that, in a way, She was His family, for they were by far the closest beings in the entire universe to each other. But when She betrayed him... He broke. He lost a bit of Himself He would never get back. He never spoke to Her outside of business now. He found it hard to speak during the surprise visits She paid Him. He knew She was only there to tease Him. Always. So when a certain human fell into His domain that was quite admirable and, in all honesty, attractive, He didn’t know how to handle such a concept anymore.

After awhile, He faced a certain fact: He wasn’t built for love; He was built for companionship.

So He tried being a friend to Tom, less like a professional and more... approachable.

That hadn’t worked, only because He hadn’t tried it yet.

“It’s done.” Mephistopheles nearly startled at the sudden deep voice from above Him.

After the initial shock hearing his voice gave him, Mephistopheles somehow got out a professional answer, “Thank you, Tom. I appreciate your services.”

The tiniest smile in existence could be seen on the demon right then.

He turned to leave, but Mephistopheles stopped him. “Hey, Tom.”

The demon turned back, gazing upon Him with a blank stare.

“I don’t think you ever said anything about yourself when you first came here. I like to know a bit about my employees. Tell me something about yourself.”

Tom thought for a minute, eyes not letting Mephistopheles go.

“I was a soldier of the U.S. army for twelve years.”

“Hm. Impressive.”

Tom nodded, thanking him silently.

“Well, at ease soldier. You are dismissed.”

Huh, that hadn’t been that bad. Maybe if He kept this up—this casual chatting on breaks—He could actually be something more than a boss to him... Maybe...

Maybe one day, He could be Tom’s family.


End file.
